Nekomata
Nekomata is a demon in the series. History A bakeneko is, in Japanese folklore, a cat with supernatural abilities akin to those of the fox or raccoon dog. A cat may become a bakeneko in a number of ways: it may reach a certain age, be kept for a certain number of years, grow to a certain size, or be allowed to keep a long tail. In the last case, the tail forks in two and the bakeneko is then called a nekomata. This superstition may have some connection to the breeding of the Japanese Bobtail. Appearances *''Megami Tensei: Beast Race *Megami Tensei II: Yoma Race *Kyuuyaku Megami Tensei: Beast Race (''MT) / Yoma Race (MTII) *''Shin Megami Tensei: Beast Race *Shin Megami Tensei II: Beast Race *Shin Megami Tensei: if...: Beast Race *Shin Megami Tensei: 20XX Devil's Colosseum: Yajuu Race *Shin Megami Tensei: NINE: Beast Race *Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne: Beast Race *Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE: Beast Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey: Beast Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV: Beast Race *Majin Tensei: Beast Race *Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis: Beast Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner: Beast Race *Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers: Beast Race *Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Soulless Army: Skill Order *Devil Summoner 2: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon: Skill Order **Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Lone Marebito'' *''Giten Megami Tensei: Tokyo Mokushiroku: Beast Race *Megami Ibunroku Persona: Beast Order *Persona 2: Innocent Sin: Hermit Arcana *Persona 2: Eternal Punishment: Hermit Arcana *Persona 3'' / FES / Portable: Magician Arcana *''Devil Children Black Book & Red Book'' / (PS) *''Devil Children White Book'' *''DemiKids Light'' / Dark Version *''Devil Children Fire/Ice Book'' *''Devil Children Messiah Riser'' *''Shin Megami Tensei Trading Card: Card Summoner: Beast Race *Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner: Beast Race *Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2: Beast Race *Devil Survivor'' / Overclocked: Beast Race *''Devil Survivor 2: Beast Race *''Groove on Fight: demon summoned by Bristol-D Profile ''Megami Tensei II'' Nekomata can only be found in the dungeon the priest in the Taishidou temple sends the hero to. ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne'' Nekomata can evolve into Senri upon reaching level 27. ''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE'' Nekomata appear within the bronze instance of Suginami Tunnels. They act as NPCs within the gold and unknown instances. Players are able to acquire a Nekomata tail and female players can dress completely like a Nekomata. The NPC called Nora in Shinjuku Babel is known for dressing as a Nekomata. ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' ''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' Nekomata can be transformed into Nyan Claws with Mystic Change. In the 3DS remake, a variant Nekomata is available from Nemechi, unlocked with the octopus form. She costs 100 D-Souls and uses her artwork from Shin Megami Tensei II & and the Devil Survivor series. This Neko can use strong wind magic. ''Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Soulless Army'' ''Megami Ibunroku Persona'' Nekomata is a demon that begins appearing in the latter area of St. Hermelin ???. They'll frequently use Candy Voice and Feral Claw as they attack the party. ''Persona 2: Innocent Sin'' Nekomata is the first Persona of the Hermit Arcana and can be summoned in the Velvet Room once Tatsuya Suou has reached Level 9 and collected 56 Hermit Arcana Tarot Cards. Upon being returned at MAX Rank, Nekomata yields the Kitty Claws weapon for Lisa Silverman. ''Persona 2: Eternal Punishment'' As a Persona, there's no difference in comparison to Innocent Sin, however, the Nekomata of Eternal Punishment is brown, and the one in Innocent Sin is white. A special Rumormonger Nekomata appears as a NPC in the Kuzunoha Detective Agency. To unlock the Rumormonger Nekomata, the player must donate 100,000 yen to the cat statue in Kuzunoha Detective Agency. ''Persona 3'' Nekomata returns in Persona 3, as a Lv 05 Magician Persona, and can be obtained via Fusion, or through Shuffle Time when exploring Tartarus' first block, Thebel. Her skill set specializes in Fire and Physical attacks as well as negative effects. ''DemiKids Light & Dark'' Known as Two Tail, a shiny gold version of her can be found in the game. ''Devil Children Messiah Riser'' Nekomata can be obtained by getting ranked S in Center Makai stages. ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2'' Nekomata is a common enemy in the Karma Society Tower. ''Devil Survivor 2'' Stats ''Megami Tensei'' ''Megami Tensei II'' ''Kyūyaku Megami Tensei'' ''Megami Tensei'' ''Shin Megami Tensei'' ''Shin Megami Tensei II'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: if... ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne Compulsory battle (Shibuya Disco) Summonable Ally ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' |Electricity= Strong |Wind= - |Expel= - |Curse= Strong |Almighty= - |Poison= - |Paralyze= - |Stone= - |Strain= - |Sleep= Vulnerable |Charm= |Mute= - |Fear= - |Bomb= - |Rage= - |Skill1= Agilao |Skill2= Mega Claw |Skill3= Retaliate |D-Skill1= Diarama |D-Skill2= Strandi |D-Skill3= - |Item1= Beast Hairball |Item2= Life Stone |Item3= Revival Bead |Password= EH8N7XyVsv+E8mwN NvT+8huVJHiV8n-w }} ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' |Electricity= |Force=Drain |Expel=- |Curse=- |Ailmentresistance= None |Normalattack= Physical, two hits, one enemy |Skill1=Scratch Dance |Effect1= Weak Physical damage to random enemies, hits 1-3 times |Cost1= 9 MP |Level1= Innate |Skill2=Pulinpa |Effect2= Inflicts Panic on a single enemy |Cost2= 5 MP |Level2= Innate |Skill3=Beastly Reaction |Effect3=Increases hit/evade rate |Cost3= Passive |Level3=38 |Skill4=Haste Lesson |Effect4=Increases Agility by 20 |Cost4= Passive |Level4= 40 |Evolvedfrom= Senri |Evolvedfromlevel= 32 |Drop= }} ''Majin Tensei'' ''Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner'' ''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' Alternate design (3DS ver.) ''Devil Summoner 2: Raidou Kuzunoha vs King Abaddon'' ''Giten Megami Tensei: Tokyo Mokushiroku'' ''Megami Ibunroku Persona'' |Th= - |Ar= - |Fs= - |HG= |MG= |SG= |Ri= |Te= |Ru= |Fi= - |Ic= - |Wi= - |Er= - |El= - |Nc= - |Bl= - |Gr= - |Ex= |Mi= |De= |Cu= |Nr= |???= |Traits= Foolish, Joyful |Drop= Turtle Candy |Skill1= Tarukaja |Skill2= Rakunda |Skill3= Feral Claw |Skill4= Candy Voice }} ''Persona 2: Innocent Sin'' Demon |MN= |Profile= A two-tail cat ghost who gained power over a long period of time. |Skill1= Feral Claw |Skill2= Magaru |Skill3= Blow a Kiss }} Persona |DK= |AL= - |NR= |MN= |Profile= A cat spirit with a split tail. It has gained magic powers over its long life. |Type1= Mutates Into |Description1= Nekomata mutates into Fukurokuju |Skill1= Magaru |Skill2= Feral Claw |Skill3= Mamagna |Skill5= Blow a Kiss |Skill7= Aques |Skill8= Zanma |SkillM= Poison Claw }} ''Persona 2: Eternal Punishment'' Demon Persona ''Persona 3'' ''Devil Children Red/Black Book'' ''Devil Children Black Book/Red Book (PS) ''Devil Children White Book ''DemiKids Light & Dark'' ''Devil Children Fire/Ice Book'' ''Devil Children Messiah Riser'' Normal S-Rank ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner'' ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2'' ''Devil Survivor'' |Force= Absorb |Mystic= - |Skill1= Paral Eyes* |Skill2= - |Skill3= - |Passive1= +Paralyze |Passive2= Watchful |Passive3= - |FusedQuote= Nya? Did you call Nekomata, nya? Purrr... I'll scratch all who step on our territory! |FusingQuote= Nya? Fusion? As long as I get to relax, I guess I don't mind. |Human/Demon= Category:Devil Survivor Demons Category:Devil Survivor Overclocked Demons }} ''Devil Survivor 2'' |Force=Drain |Mystic=-- |Racial=Animal Leg |Skill1=Paral Eyes |Skill2= Multi-Hit* |Skill3=-- |Passive1= +Paralyze |Passive2= Anti-Force* |Passive3=-- |AucSkill1= Zan* |AucSkill2= Taunt* |AucSkill3= Media* |AucPassive1= Double Strike* |AucPassive2= Anti-Elec* |AucPassive3=-- |FusedQuote=I'm Beast Nekomata. And for your information, I'm not your average cat! |FusingQuote=Bye-Bye. I'm...I'm not sad this is goodbye, okay!? }} Gallery Trivia *The only Megaten games with an American release to portray the folkloric forked-tail are Persona 2: Innocent Sin, Persona 2: Eternal Punishment, Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Soulless Army, Devil Summoner 2: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon, Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers, and DemiKids: Light & Dark Version. *The Werecat is sometimes confused for her. Category:Japanese Mythology Category:Shin Megami Tensei: 20XX Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Demons Category:Neutral Demons in Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Category:Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Soulless Army Demons Category:Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Lone Marebito Demons Category:Card Summoner Demons